


Little Freelancers

by LittleFandomStories



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Everyone Is Alive, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFandomStories/pseuds/LittleFandomStories
Summary: The Agents of Project Freelancer survived the project and came out ahead. This is their retired life.





	1. Another day in paradise

Carolina huffed as her feet beat down on familiar ground. It felt good to run like this.

"Adjust your course five degrees southwest to avoid tripping North's new sensors." Delta's voice echoed in her head, "South informed me, in great detail, what would happen if the alarm got tripped again."

"Thanks Delta." Carolina adjusted her course, vaulting over a fallen tree, "Perhaps pairing her with Omega this week wasn't our greatest idea."

"Perhaps. However Texas has taken Sigma on her trip this week and Florida refuses to pair with him. He says it throws off his Zen."

Carolina could hear the eye roll and smiled to herself.

"How am I doing on time?"

"You're twenty minutes out, with five miles left on your route. At your current pace you should arrive back at your home in time for lunch." Delta then rattled off her heart rate, blood pressure, and oxygen levels.

"Its our home Delta." Carolina corrected, "You, me, York, Eta and Iota. We all live there."

"And what does that make the others? Also, beware of uneven terrain ahead. Your knees are showing signs of being over stressed."

"Freeloaders."

Delta almost laughed.

* * *

  
Twenty minutes later Carolina strode up her front porch and threw open her door. She could smell lunch, grilled cheese so CT must be cooking, but was distracted by a battle cry.

"Mama!"

She couldn't help but grin as York leapt from his spot on the floor and wrapped his arms around her. His overalls and orange shirt were a cute combination.

Delta swelled with pride inside her head. He had chosen that outfit.

"Hey Yor-sweetheart." she stumbled a bit with the nickname, "how are you?"

"Great! Maine and Wash came over to keep me company, then North and CT came to make us lunch! Doesn't it smell yummy?"

"It does. And where are the other twins?" she asked, stepping in and closing the door.

"They're hiding." York dragged her towards the mess of Legos in front of her tv, "Look at my city Mama, isn't it great? We built it!"

Carolina stared at the mishmash of buildings and cars, ignoring Delta's scans and notes of instability, and smiled.

"Its great. Hi Wash, Maine. And you too Washbear." she added when Maine held up the near with a growl.

"Morning 'Lina." Wash waved with a yawn from his spot curled up next to Maine.

Maine nodded in her direction, a light growl escaping from behind his pacifier.

"Delta, can you go find the twins please? They're jittery when it's their turn in the bodies."

She couldn't help but be a little worried about them, they were her AI after all.

"Of course."

With that, Carolina felt Delta withdraw from her mind as he leapt into one of the drones on the shelves and took off. Nobody was certain whan the AI developed the ability to hop around like Omega, but they decided not to worry about it since they were stable and not rampant.

"Don't chase Delta." Carolina chided as York moved to exactly that, "he's on a mission, not playing."

"Ew." York made a face, "Play with us Mama? Please?"

Carolina couldn't say no when he gave her the cute face, especially when he was little.

"For a bit. Then I have to go check on lunch."

"Yay!" York cheered as he plopped down, tugging Carolina down with him.

Maine immediately scooted closer, dragging his duplo Legos with him. Wash snorted, adding a few more Legos to his building as he kept Washbear safe.

"It needs a window!" Theta chimed in as he flickered into view, pointing to a particular spot.

It was then that Carolina realized Wash wasn't wearing his hoodie and it explained so much about what was going on.

"You're supposed to be playing." York huffed, dumping a pile of Legos on Carolina's legs, "Play!"

"Don't be bossy York." she chided lightly as her hands started building a simple box shape.

She didn't like Legos, but she made an exception for York.

Carolina was carefully building reinforcements to the the city, to defend against a duplo incursion, when Eta and Iota came bursting into the room. Iota was happily dragging a slightly terrified Eta as Delta herded them into the room.

"Lina!" Eta whined, "Make him stop! I don't like it!"

Delta hovered in place as Eta clamored onto Carolina's lap and buried his face. Iota ignored them completely, making his way over to Maine and joining in with the large freelancer.

"Delta…" Carolina warned as she rubbed Eta's back.

"I have retrieved the twins. They found their way into the attic this time." Delta reported, listing side to side a bit.

Carolina could feel his smugness, a benefit of having him slotted in.

"York."

The man looked up from where he was carefully piecing together a brightly colored spaceship.

"Go catch Delta." she ordered with a smirk.

York cheered and leapt to his feet, destroying his section of town in one swoop, and chased after Delta.

"This is unfair!"

"Come back D!"

"Stay inside!" Carolina shouted as an afterthought.

Once they rounded the corner, Eta giggled.

"Thank you 'Lina." his voice was soft, "I can go play now, right?

"Go ahead, I have to go check on lunch anyway. They've been too quiet lately."

Eta nodded, crawling across the floor to his brother as she rose to her feet and made her way into the kitchen.

North was slumped over the table, briefly raising his head as he heard Carolina enter. His pacifier, the favorite purple one with a green Theta symbol on it, was firmly in place and clipped to his wrinkled shirt.

"Didn't you wear that shirt yesterday?" Carolina asked as she leaned against the counter. North hated wearing the same shirt two days in a row.

North made an odd noise that started as a whine and ended as a groan, pointing at CT before thumping his head back on the table.

"You just had to ask huh?" the brunette asked with a grin as she flipped another sandwich over.

"What did you do Connie?" Carolina sighed.

"Why do you think I did anything?" Connie shot back.

"Because you're a gremlin." Carolina stated, "And why are you cooking in my kitchen without pants on?"

"I'm not." Connie lifted her shirt, which read "seeing double?", to reveal a pair of compression shorts, "See?"

"Good."

Because after all the incidents in her kitchen, Carolina had banned cooking half-naked forever.

"And for the record, I am innocent in North's predicament this time. Apparently Wash or Maine, or both nobody is sure yet, had a nightmare and leaked. Because of that, North had to wash the cat hoodie."

Carolina winced and North let out another whine. The hoodie, the original one, was Wash's Thing. Having to clean someone's Thing was a horrible experience.

"Yeah, I know." Connie nodded in sympathy, "Which is why I think Wash was the one who leaked Because how could Maine get the hoodie if he leaked? Annnnnyway, so Wash was inconsolable and it was making Maine upset. Like, 'throw your ass out a window' Maine and not 'grumpy teddy bear' Maine. So North convinces Wash to let him slot Theta in and that solved half of the issues. Then he brought them over to play with York and here we are."

"And where did you come in?" Carolina asked after she processed the information.

"The window after I heard North crying." her smirk was as much Connie as it was CT.

"Right."

"Wasn't crying." North protested around his pacifier.

"He was bawling his eyes out like Maine watching Lilo and Stitch." Connie snorted, placing the last grilled cheese in the pan.

Carolina sighed, "So just another day in paradise huh?"

"Yup." the other two agreed.

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the sizzling of the food and the faint sound of Legos clicking together.

"North, you're joining naptime today." Carolina ordered when she gathered her thoughts, "Me and Connie can handle it without you today."

Connie made a face, "I'm not gonna have to change diapers am I?"

"Maybe." Carolina shrugged, "Depends on how the Twins feel about it."

"Ewww."

Carolina walked over to her, moving to place her hand on Connie's shoulder before she thought better of it and ruffled her hair instead.

"Thank you," she praised, "for being responsible and helpful. In very proud of you for that."

Connie's eyes lit up, "Does that mean I get to skip naptime today? I hate naptime."

"Sure." Then Carolina leaned forward whisper in her ear, "Maybe even video games."

"Yes!" the brunette cheered, as she spun and hugged the other woman, "Thank you Big Boss!"

"You're welcome."

Then she reached around Connie and turned the stove off before the last sandwich burned.

* * *

  
Carolina groaned as she plopped down on the couch in the rec room. The Twins were curled up together in the arm chair, talking softly in their own made up language, and Connie was browsing the game collection for one she wanted to play.

Lunch and nap had been a whirlwind ordeal. Making sure Wash ate enough, that Maine chewed his, that York stopped talking long enough to eat, and that North stayed awake long enough to eat a whole sandwich.

None of the AI were helpful; Delta found great joy in distracting York, and the twins could only handle a few moments of the loud family style meal before they got skittish and hid in the doorway to the living room picking at their grilled cheese.

Where Tex had found child sized robot bodies sophisticated enough to mimic human bodies she would never know.

After the fiasco named lunch, Connie had leapt at the chance to clean up while Carolina dealt with getting everyone else ready for naptime. Diapers had been changed, Wash and North both had been made to sit in the toilet, and Washbear had been rescued from under the couch before they all piled on the floor listening to stories played by Delta and Theta.

"Connie, I know I told you any game but please don't pick our 'bad day blood and gore' game today." Carolina asked gently.

"Fiiiine." the other girl huffed as she put the game back.

"Hey, you two. Come here."

The twins exchaned a few more words before making their way onto her lap.

"What's up 'Lina?" Iota asked, tugging his blue shirt down.

"How are you two doing with your bodies?" she asked, repositioning them so they both fit comfortably.

"Eating is weird." Iota commented first, "So is having a sense of taste."

"Toilets are still scary. And loud." Eta added.

"You don't have to eat. Or use a toilet." Carolina gave them both a look, "it's a choice for you guys."

"Its fun to eat and drink." Iota shrugged.

"I'm not certain if I am willing to use a diaper." Eta mumbled, "But I will not give up Apple juice."

"But otherwise you two are okay?"

"Yes Big Boss." they chimed at the same time.

"And if something isn't okay?" Carolina pressed.

"We'll tell you." the Twins answered in synch again.

"Good, I guess you can learn."

"Can I go now? That game looks fun." Iota spoke up, his eyes locked on the screen.

"Go for it."

Iota scrambled down and joined Connie on the floor, joining in on the racing game she had decided to play.

Eta curled up in his brother's absence, closing his eyes as he leaned into Carolina. She rubbed his back, hoping he would attempt to sleep. Being Alpha's Fear made him wear out faster than his brother and if he could sleep it would be easier on everyone.

Then, right after Eta was lightly asleep, Delta filled the back of her mind.

"York needs you."

  
York was tossing and turning when Carolina stealthily made her way into the room, a small moan escaping his lips as he rolled over.

"York, what's that matter?" she whispered after tugging his blanket out of his mouth.

"Bad dream." he mumbled, "The Mother of Invention crash."

"That's all behind us buddy." Carolina pressed a kiss on his forehead, "We survived and got out. Now go back to sleep."

"Mama." York gave her a stern look, "More."

"Sweetheart," she tried again, "we're safe now. No Director, no Mother of Invention, no crash. Just you, your blanket, and naptime. Go back to sleep and dream of puppies or something."

"Okay." he mumbled as he closed his eyes, "That was better."

Carolina stood up and went to leave when York called her again.

"What is it? Because if you wake North I'll let him hurt you."

"My penis." he whined, shifting around.

Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Shut up about your penis and go to sleep York."

She would swear she heard Maine laugh when she tuned out York's whine.


	2. Going South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South was doing just fine spending time with Connie.

Freelancer agent South Dakota sighed contentedly as she drank what was left of her morning coffee on a bench outside.

This was the kind of normal, everyday person shit South thought she had given up when she joined the UNSC and later Project Freelancer. To be able to do this now, after surviving both of those events, was amazing to her.

So South sat in the sun, drinking her morning coffee on a bench outside, watching her kid play on the playground.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't quite as normal as it sounded.

South would be the first person to blame Carolina and York for the age play shit that spread through the team like wildfire. Their kinky sex life had become the topic of conversation the very first time York had slipped up and called Carolina "Mama" in front of North.

North had told South, who told CT and Wyoming as soon as she stopped laughing, and they told Wash and Florida. Wash told Maine, who apparently already knew.

There was lots of good natured joking after that, culminating with someone managing to smuggle a car seat into one of the Pelicans before a mission. York laughed and buckled himself in while Carolina got the "don't fuck with my ship" speech from Niner.

South laughed at the memory, she missed Niner.

Then shit hit the fan and suddenly they were fighting the Director, Maine was almost consumed, and they learned the truth about the AI. Only after all that did any of the others start showing a "Little" side.

It freaked her out the first time she sauntered into her brother's quarters and got a face full of panicking Theta. North had been curled up on his bed, sobbing like they were three years old again. She had yelled at Theta to go get Carolina while attempting to calm North down long enough to get a coherent answer.

It was his job to calm her down, not the other way around damnit.

After that North adopted Wash and Maine, who were worse off then they ever let any of the shrinks know.

South had been content to stay away for a while, emotions and caring weren't her thing, and occasionally share a bed with her brother after a bad mission.

Then the orders to terminate a rogue UNSC unit had come down from up top. They shipped out and when the dust settled CT had realized who that unit had been and she broke.

That night when CT crawled into South's bed a emotional wreck, South finally figured out why the others did what they did.

"South!" Connie called, replacing the 'th' sound with a 'f', "Come swing with me!"

"I'm coming." she called back, setting her cup down and walking over, "No flips today though."

Connie stuck her tongue out, and South returned the gesture.

"Fine." Connie huffed, "But whoever goes the highest wins!"

"What's the prize?" South asked as she sat down on the swing.

She secretly loved swings.

"Winner picks…..Lunch! And the movie!" Connie decided as she pumped her legs harder.

"Deal." South pushed off and their contest began.

Connie, as CT preferred to be called when she was feeling little, was the biggest reason South didn't go crazy during the final days of the Project and their service.

Especially after South found out about the social experiment the Director had been performing on her and her brother.

The Director actually owed his life to CT as far as South was concerned.

But that was in the past. She had a contest to win.

"I win!" Connie cheered as South leapt of the swing, "I win!"

"Yeah, yeah." South made a show of rolling her eyes and dusting her hands on her jeans, "You win this time."

"I win every time!" Connie shouted as her swing went higher than South's head.

"We'll see about that." South grumbled as she swatted at Connie's feet when they got too close, "Are you ready to go eat now?"

"Nope." Connie quipped, "Wash just got here.

"Huh?"

Only then did South catch sight of the blond and black hair, gray tank top, and shorts that made up Wash. Odd for their to be no cats, South mused for a moment.

"Hi Connie!" Wash cheered as he scrambled into the empty swing, "Hi South!"

"Hey kid. North know you're here?" South asked as she gave him a push to get him started.

He had a harder time swinging than Connie did.

"Yup. Maine is having one of his really really bad days so Papa n Theta had to stay with him. And Papa said that 'Lina and York were having one of their grown up days and I couldn't stay with them, so he let me come here with you!" Wash chittered as he lazily pumped his legs.

South had a horrible, irresponsible, petty, idea. But man she was gonna do it, if for no other reason than to drive her brother mad.

"Alright, where's your bag kid? Or are you rocking underwear today?"

"I tossed it over by the bench. Or the picnic table. But it's the cat one."

"Its always the cat one with you Wash." South shook her head, "Be safe, no flips today no matter what Connie says."

"Okay!"

South tracked down the backpack, it had landed between the bench and the picnic table, and looked through it. She sighed in relief when she saw pull-ups instead of diapers, which meant it was one of Wash's half-assed potty training days.

South really hated changing diapers.

"Just the loveliest day to be outside, isn't it South?"

South swung her fist before she registered the voice, and got smacked by the beads of Butch's braids as he moved out the way. The smirk on his face was irritating in a way only Butch could accomplish, wearing a sleeveless blue v-neck and capris with no shoes.

South hoped he stepped on a rock.

"I told you lad, you shouldn't have snuck up on the lass." Reggie tutted as he stepped into view, "You know how much she hates that."

"Dear me, I thought I had made myself loud enough. I am so sorry South."

It was a fake apology and all three of them knew it.

"Don't do it again asshole." South may have growled a little, plotting her revenge.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

With that Butch made his way to the Castle, the monumental structure of slides, climbers, poles, and bridges that had been built for the Littles to play on, and disappeared under one of the bridges.

That monstrosity was a child's dream, especially since Sigma and Delta designed it after asking Theta about his "perfect playground."

Theta had been so happy he pee'd his pants when he saw it.

"I know that look in your eyes South. You're either reminiscing or you're plotting revenge." Reggie commented as they sat down on the bench together after he made sure there was nothing to get in his white shirt.

"Can't it be both?"

"Been drinking Irish coffe all morning without sharing? Shame on you girl." Reggie laughed.

South looked down at her now cold coffee, "Nope, but I wouldn't complain if you were offering to make me some."

"Not this time. Butch is on one of his health food kicks, I've had to use all my guile to convince him not to throw all of my alcohol out." Reggie said with a fake sniff, "It was quite the debate."

South waited until Reggie was drinking from his mug before commenting, "So you sucked his dick real hard then huh?"

Reggie sputtered a bit, "Yes, yes I did."

"A different kind of cream in your tea then?" South smirked.

"I would never!" Reggie wiped his moustache, "Doing that is like dumping salt in it, ruining perfectly good tea. I prefer it in my oatmeal, it adds protein to an otherwise bland meal."

South laughed, loud and hard, before throwing back what was left of her coffee.

"I'm never coming over for breakfast at your place."

"You may wish to avoid lunch as well. Their midday coitus results in interesting meals."

"Ah, Gary, I'm glad you finally made it. Did Omega give you too much trouble?"

South eyed the new arrival casually.

Gary, Gamma, had longer hair than the other AI bodies with two beaded braids on either side, refused to wear shoes, and was wearing jeans and tye-dye 'flower power' shirt. He also had a fake moustache on.

"Not at all. Not after I found the leash anyway." Gary eyed his brother gnawing on the nylon leash, "Good morning South Dakota. How are you? Would you like to take my brother off of my hands so I may go play with Florida?"

"Butch." Reggie corrected before addind, "We're working on his honesty. Sometimes he's a little too transparent."

"It has been a complete success." Gary's voice was flat, even as he smiled.

South held her hand out for the leash, "Let me talk to him, you go galavanting off."

Gary stared at her hand for a moment, "Know any good jokes?"

He asked the same way normal kids ask "do you have any candy" or "do you have any games on your phone"

"Gary…" Reggie groaned, "You can't just demand-"

"Why was six afraid of seven?" South cut him off.

Gary's eyebrows knitted together, "Why?"

"Because seven ate nine."

Omega snorted as South watched Gary figure the joke out. It took a couple of seconds, he normally only got knock-knock jokes from people so this was something new.

"Oh, I get it!" he finally giggled, "because ate and eight sound the same. Here you go."

South took firm hold of the leash as Gary wandered off, giggling to himself about the joke. Only then did she take a good look at Omega.

He kept his hair medium length with blond streaks, partially because of Allison and partly because of Tex. The leash was attached to neon green harness disguised as a plush dinosaur backpack, which clashed terribly with the brown shirt bearing a picture of a dwarf from that ancient Disney movie South couldn't be bothered to remember. He had jeans on too, the kid kind with an elastic waistband and extra fabric on the knees, and black Velcro shoes.

"Alright short stuff, want to come up here or stay down there?" South asked casually.

"I want," Omega growled, "this stupid leash off. Then I'm going to tackle my brother, tie him up, dangle him upside down from the Castle and spin him around until he pukes. Then spin him more."

"Kinky. But I can't let you do that right now so why don't you come hang out with me and Reggie." she patted the bench next to her.

"But I want to go play!" Omega whined, "I just need to exact revenge before I can do that. And that asshat put a diaper on my body before I logged on earlier. So fuck you, dickbag."

"Sorry munchkin, Butch's rule for the week. We're all stuck with it." Reggie sighed, "Better I did it before he pinned one of those cloth monstrosities on you."

"He got you with one, didn't he?" South snorted, keeping an eye on how Omega's eyes lit up with that information.

"Like I said, he's on a health food kick." Reggie took another long drink from his mug, "And it sucks."

"Okay, I'll leave Gamma alone." Omega huffed, "I just wanna build and destroy things in the sand pit. That's not even where he is right now. So can I please just have a water bottle? I'll be good, I promise."

South handed one of the water bottles over and sent him off with a pat on his bottom.

"You know he's going to get Gary with that right? And possibly start another prank war among the AI?" Reggie gave her a disapproving stare.

"Yes he's going to get Gary, because Gary leashed him. After that we're going to step in and be responsible adults and explain that they're in balance now. Otherwise North and Carolina are going to lecture them."

Even Reggie winced at that, South was the only Freelancer who could shrug off one of those dual lectures. Even Butch, who had been an interrogation expert at one time, found himself mumbling an apology for his behavior after one such lecture.

"That would do it, I suppose."

"South! Wash needs the potty and won't tell you!" Connie shouted, cutting off South's retort.

"If you'll excuse me."

"Of course dear, I'll go keep a closer eye on the other monsters then."

Reggie wandered over to the Castle, to play with Butch instead of watching, as South went and hefted Wash from his hiding spot. She had never been so happy about pressing the idea of a bathroom being on the playground during the planning stages.

"Hey!" Wash whined, "I was playing!"

"North will be super happy you used to the potty."

Connie made the mistake of giggling at Wash and was quickly dragged along on the the potty trip.

"I don't need to go!" She protested as South hauled her up.

"You laughed, you get to try too."

Needless to say that they both tried and went. Very rarely did South use the patented Agent Carolina I Told You So™ smirk, but she did this time much Connie's annoyance. Wash beamed under the praise South offered as he played in the sink, ignoring what was happening between the two.

"I want sundaes for lunch." Connie declared as they left the bathroom, "And I wanna watch _Princess Bride_!"

South groaned loudly as Wash's face lit up. Of course he would like that movie, it was one of North's favorites.

God damn she really regretted letting Connie win earlier, but at least she gets ice cream out of this deal.

That's when Omega slammed into her legs.

"Alright, what did you do?"

The boy's eyes lit up, "I dumped water down Gamma's pants. He wasn't very happy about it."

South scanned the playground briefly before spotting Gary. He was glaring death in her direction as Butch happily pinned a cloth diaper on him while Reggie laughed.

"Way to go, he looks pissed." South gave Omega a high-five, "But if it escalates and you get caught, you're gonna hear it from North and Carolina."

Omega shuddered, "I won't get caught, not with those stakes."

"Alright then, I did my part." South nodded to herself, "Wash, go grab your bag. 'megs, we're having sundaes and watching a shitty old Earth movie, wanna come?"

"Hell yes!" Omega nodded, "But don't call me Megs!"

"Whatever you say 'megs. Let's go people."

"Fuck you!" Omega grumbled as he held her hand to keep up.

"You wish."

* * *

  
It was later that afternoon after they dented the ice cream reserves, watched _Princess Bride_ and several other old Earth movies, discovering that Omega pukes after his third sundae and fifth cookie, Theta arrived to take Wash home, and learning that Omega really hates being changed, that South finally got some time alone with CT.

"Today was fun." CT sighed as they sat on the porch swing, "Even though the plan changed a bit."

"Yeah, well isn't that what happens to all great Freelancer plans? They go to shit?" South laughed a little, "But hey, at least we both had some fun."

"Old movies, ice cream, Wash, you teasing Omega? Yeah, lots of fun." CT rested her head on South's shoulder, "North is gonna be pissed."

"You noticed that huh?" a shit eating grin spread across South's face, "Wash went along with it, so honestly he's as much at fault as I am."

"You're the adult South, you should know better." CT scolded in her North impersonation, "You know he won't say no to ice cream!"

"God, that's spot on." South laughed again, "Oh well, tough tits. I'm sure he'll get over it eventually."

It was silent except for the slow creaking of the porch swing as they sat there.

"We're adopting Omega, aren't we?" CT sighed after a few moments.

"I'm aiming for joint custody with Tex." South corrected, "Not like the others can handle him anyway."

CT made a noise in the back of her throat, one that meant she agreed but they would be talking about it more later. Then there was more silence.

Then South's phone rang twice before answering itself.

"So how much ice cream did you feed Wash?" North demanded.

"More than you would have given him, less than what I wanted to." South nudged CT who rolled her eyes.

"He's still bouncing off the walls!" there was growl in the background of the call, "And now Maine is demanding some!"

"Send him over, I've got some left."

"No, Maine, you can't go! Did you even give him real food at all?" there was noise in the background as North tried to stop Maine.

"He had bananas, nuts, cherries. That's all real food."

CT snorted, taking a drink of her water.

"Wash, get down from there! Maine, you can't go it's time for dinner!"

"You sound super busy." South drawled, "So I'm just gonna hang up now. Bye bro!"

"Don't you dare hang up on me-"

South closed the line before he could shout her name, and gave a contented sigh.

"You're one mean bitch, South." CT shook her head.

"I know. It's great to be me."


End file.
